She
by emrldapplejuice
Summary: Telling the truth leads to happiness. Andromione - because there isn't enough.


She cooks like a Muggle. You chuckle and tease her. She mocks herself before she starts giggling and her cheeks flush.

You lose yourself in her as you watch her giggles turn into laughter. Her whole body shakes and she gasps for air as she tells you about her first attempt at cooking.

She is gorgeous and you can't stop staring. Her hair got darker and streaked with grey over the years and fine lines now grace her face. Neither tarnishes her beauty, they enhance it.

You have always been awed by her wit and lulled by her warmth. That's maybe why you come back again and again even though she is completely oblivious to your feelings.

She catches you looking and for a moment you think you spotted a blush on her cheeks. She turns around before you can make sure.

You find her alluring. The way she argues, the way she moves, the way she smirks. Everything she does draws you in and sometimes you can't believe she's real.

She has been at your side for over ten years. She was at your wedding and she accompanied you when you filed for divorce. You know she cares for you but you wish she would feel more than that.

You have a hard time concealing your emotions and she immediately notices and gathers you in her arms. When she steps back, her scent lingers and it makes you dizzy.

She is hard to read and most of the time you have a difficult time figuring her out. Right now, the worry on her face is palpable and ignites a spark of hope inside you.

You ask her how she is feeling. Your face falls when she tells you how much she misses her grandson. She must be lonely but not lonely enough to be with you.

She hauls the food onto plates and sits down next to you, shoving one plate in your direction. You both only nibble and neither dares to speak as you look at each other.

You try to swallow the lump in your throat when she asks you how you are. Something is stopping you from telling her how you truly feel so you tell her everything is fine.

She doesn't believe you. You can see it in her face when she frowns and gets up to prepare dessert. Sugary and sweet, to comfort both of you.

You share a spoon with her and wonder if one day you will share more. She seems lost in thought and you have to pry the spoon from of her fingers to get another bite.

She looks at you and tells you how lonely she is. She reaches for your hand. Her touch makes your heart race and you confess that you are lonely too.

You look at her and she stares back. For a moment you wonder if you should kiss her. Her lips are inviting, rosy and plump.

She leans closer and so do you. You lick traces of chocolate ice cream from the corner of her mouth before you kiss her there.

You sigh when she buries her hands in your hair and pulls you closer and closer until you are sitting on her lap. Her arms are around your waist and her lips on your throat.

She tells you she wants you to shag her but you don't know if you can. There's lust in her eyes and her hands are fumbling with your buttons but you stop her.

You want her, need her but you have to do it gently and slowly. You cannot be rough with her for the first time because you love her.

She grows impatient. The pleas rolling off her tongue resonate between your thighs. You groan and know you cannot hold back.

You let your hands roam over her body and take off her clothes piece by piece until her bare skin overwhelms you. She is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.

She strips you and suddenly you feel shy. She guides your hands and lips and helps you find all the places she craves your touch.

You want to cry at how beautiful she is when the height of her lust crashes down on her. You fall in love with her all over again.

She stops the exploration of your body when you tell her you love her. Her mouth opens but she cannot speak and so you look away and apologise.

You feel your heart stop when she lifts your chin and traces your lips. She tells you she fell for you a long time ago and wipes the stray tear from your cheek.

She kisses you.

You kiss her.


End file.
